EvoBlaze: Control Sequence/V2E1: Lingering Desire (Nex)/Transcript
---- From the curtains of darkness, Zaezel appears and walks up to the console, wiping it clear of dust with the bottom of his hand before the monitor flickers on. A NOS symbol is underneath it placed right on the frame, but no soldiers stand alongside the Seithr entity. Unknown: Do you have it? Veiled by shadow, a woman speaks to him with a haunting tone. She can’t really be seen aside from a blue headdress she wears, small bits cover her eyes, with tufts of purplish blue hair peaking out from the corners. Pausing, Zaezel reaches into his human vessel's attire, digging through the pocket until there's a crimson-colored glint. A core of crimson energy is held firmly in the entity's hand, which lifts up just a bit to show the person onscreen. Unknown: So it survived. (Rests her fingers against her chin in thought) I wasn’t certain it could take an encounter with the Azure Grimoire without all the soul energy being devoured prematurely. Zaezel: The crimson color means it's nearly strong enough to attract one. With certainty he replies, turning his head down to the spherical object. Zaezel: It needs more energy before it can reach what we’re looking for, but it should work, especially when it gets a mind of its own. He says in a squint, looking at the core with expectancy burning in his crimson eyes. Unknown: (Puts her hand out in an unconvinced gesture) Yet you nearly were sent back into the hell you came from in the process... The man’s crimson eyes point to the screen once more, while the woman's voice becomes harsh. Unknown: How am I supposed to entrust a vital task like this to someone who was so careless? Zaezel: Do you have others who can access the Harvester to concentrate the needed energy to cause a distortion in a protected city like this? He questions her with a bit of a sneering hiss, returning the core to his pocket soon after. Zaezel: (Shakes his head in acknowledgment) We’re not like the originals, and the only successes don’t like cooperating. (Squints) So, we’re all you can count on. Unknown: Then just try not to make too many more mistakes, or you’ll go back to the hell you were dragged out from… in the realms of oblivion where not darkness nor light, life, and death shall touch. The place where your desire shall never be answered. Pointing his body away, Zaezel closes his eyes with a clear and bitter disposition. Zaezel: Our desires were already rejected by this world… and now, we're damned no matter what. Slowly, his eyes open, glinting with a certain malevolence. Zaezel: ...Not that it bothers me. I'll rip the souls in this world to pieces all the same. Unknown: That's right. In this form you have true freedom to obtain your desire, the false god has no way to project its deceitful ways on you to make you a puppet of its will. You were given strength by a real god, one over destruction... Zaezel: Right...and, you do know I'll be more than willing to act as the catalyst to send their system into turmoil. Unknown: Don't get ahead of yourself. Replicating a situation like that isn't easily done. for now, Zaezel, do your job and collect what we need. We can't have the system's intervention. Remaining silent, Zaezel looks at the next image on the screen which appears to be a document. While he looks over it, the female continues to explain. Unknown: There’s an individual in the NOS, one who worked in the research department, studying how to gain power outside of the system's authority... approaching an exile to learn this information. Zaezel: And what do you need me to involve myself in it for? An inquisitive stare sets on the woman, the Seithr entity's eyes narrowing in thought while he turns himself to face her once again. Unknown: We must make sure the Destroyer isn’t stopped by the power in the NOS… go and see if there is any credence to the idea that this man in the NOS knows what we’re after, in terms of the possibility in the Gate. The rest will be handled by others. Zaezel: So be it. I'll reap the city and hunt down the researcher all at once. Unknown: Remember, this is a matter of the God’s desires, one that won’t be denied. Their weapon must be brought into existence. Zaezel: Well, I guess you didn’t wake me up to a boring retelling after all. With those words, he shuts the screen down and walks away. A pair of doors swing open with a loud thud, and soldiers on the lower levels notice him and point their weapons his direction. Soldier: H-halt! How did you get in here? Zaezel stands still a second, not a hint of doubt in his red eyes while he then continues his walk down steps without bothering to answer the men. A small bit of black haze touches the ground before the Seithr released from his body soon grows and attacks the soldiers in shapes of shadow that's acidic and burns on the touch, making the NOS soldiers smack their shoulders, their legs, trying to keep it from crawling through them. Many dull thuds and wailing permeate the air as their bodies collide with the ground. Blue light is sucked out of their bodies leaving them as human shapes with no souls. Zaezel: Your world doesn't acknowledge me, so I'm not really here, just in the Boundary. Time to start our punishment on your kind. Let's see how long it takes before they realize just how much of a threat to their order we really are. With his back to them, he exits the military building and walking out toward the main city. Primordial Awakenings: Episode 1 -Lingering Desires- ---- ---- Nightmare Memory ???: A… okay? We have to leave! Nex, please wake up! A human girl with platinum blonde hair tugs at his shirt, pulling it with a frown. Nex groggily shakes his head, remembering that it’s only a memory. He stands up in the blackness, wincing in a sharp and sudden pain while his Grimoire glistens on his right arm. While gripping his own he looks down at the younger version of himself, which is consumed by a living and strange darkness, concentrating all over him. The older Nex blinks. He brings his eyes back up from the heap his younger self is, to look at the remains of the area, spotting the glowing runes on the concrete ground and the crests on the wall. The scenery alters, swirling into a crimson distortion, as he suddenly witnesses a scene of devastation before him. All around him are screams, penetrating the air, male and female, adults and children. Nex stands in the middle of the paved street, hearing the crackling of flames that consume everything and tear the residences asunder, caving in loudly. People climb over metal and wood debris passing right through him as they stampede away from something crimson glinting in the distance where airships steadily draw near. With his head pointing at the light, he continues to pace along the street, until he comes up to the kneeling younger version of himself that hunches over in a solemn way, cradles something smaller than him; a person with the bright hair and someone else buried in an unrecognizable mound. Younger Nex: This isn't what I wanted that power for... why did it happen like this? The real Nex stares at his young counterpart and hears a snap in the distance of wood being stepped on. A man walks up to them, their face hiding in the darkness only momentarily. The person's mouth opens and a wicked voice pierces his thoughts and stops his hands cold, opening his eyes wide the boy looks behind to see a figure standing before him with its head cocked and a cruel, wide grin present. ???: What’re you looking about for? There’s nothing here for a lost puppy like you. Wait over there and watch like you do best… He lowers to the boy, eying the girl while that smile twists. ???: I have one final thing to do. Even though his words were full of scorn, that crescent-like smile twists as Nex feels the unrelenting cold winds of despair pass him by. ???: Someone like that person isn’t needed in the world, the damned remnants of that “God’s” dying ideas to challenge the fate of this world...somehow they still keep popping up. But, all of em will disappear from the world soon enough. (Looks at Nex) You know why? Younger Nex shakes his head, keeping a scowl of fear and anger all at once. '' '???: I thought it was obvious enough. Because the only one who's going to bring "change" to this godforsaken waste of a world is people like you, and people like me. Who’s desire will prevail I wonder... “Who” that’s pretty much the only thing the mortified teenager could utter, and although his mouth moves, no sound comes, only the words from the other man. '''Akuhei: Who am I…? Oh... right you don’t remember yet. So, I don’t think you understand a word of what I’m saying, do you-- Nex. (Gestures to the grounds around them without remorse) A hungering darkness devoured the life of this city, and it's only the beginning of a fate you can't begin to stop! Among all the nightmares he could have had...Nex flashes back to that mental image where he stood in shadow with a singular eye of burning red against a pitch sclera. He slowly comes back to and forces his eyes open. Nex : … ungh. (shakes his head seeing a bright flash) How...where the hell-- First thing he's greeted with, is an overwhelming light... it was too damn bright, Nex thinks to himself with a severe scowl. '' '''Nex' : (To himself) That’s right, I used it again... grimoire… someone is talkin'... Something mutters in his background in a haze of white and making his eyes shut tight in a wince once more. Myri : Are you okay? (Blinks looking down at him from a chair she sat in) A soft yet worried gaze comes to his attention-- The concerned expression she wore serves to annoy him. His head hurts, the grimoire still sent residue influences throughout his mind, and an unfriendly scowl forms on his face. Nex : Tch… stop lookin' at me like that. (presses his hand outward over the lighting) That look is, annoying… In his present white and blue uniform, Reiga sits nearby on a cushioned seat, his attention drawn when Nex stirs. Meanwhile Siegfried opted for more distance away from the others. '' 'Siegfried:' (to himself) '' That was grueling... Nex lies out on one of the beds as he gathers his bearings. Reiga : You know you’ve been out for about a day after what you did back there. Nex : A day? (Pushes himself up and scowls) Where the hell did you… Leaving the seat, Reiga approaches Nex who sits on the edge of the bed. Reiga: It’s a medical sector that was abandoned during the conflict you had with Zaezel and the Brigadier...I requested to use it after you decided to nearly kill us earlier. Nex: You expect me to thank you for it? Reiga: Not really? But I’m giving you the benefit of the doubt here, and you seemed like you were struggling, mentally, I mean. Nex: (Coldly as he frowns in warning) I wasn’t. And it isn’t your business anyway. Interrupting the conversation, Siegfried exhales in clear annoyance. Siegfried : (Folds his arm sighing) Well, well look who took their sweet time waking up… Nex: It’s been a long time since I've used that thing…no thanks to you. Siegfried: The only thing that’s been long, is how long I have been forced to bear with dealing with these people, much longer than I’d of preferred. He openly complains. '' '''Reiga' : (Shakes his head tiredly) No one said you had to stick around… could have left like how Sylar did. Siegfried : (Shrugs his shoulders) I didn’t want to stick around, but I have questions that need to be answered by Nex. There’s a popping sound as Nex runs his index finger through his coat’s collar and snaps it back. He takes a minute to check his wounds, but they all closed over his recovery period. Siegfried: Listen Nex, what the hell energy was that you released from your grimoire? Nex : What? (looks at Siegfried and glares) You ask me that, after what you did? Turning his body, Nex’s feet hit the ground and he stands up, swiftly walking right over to the Brigadier who still looks at him with his arms crossed, his brow raised and not a hint of intimidation with his head pointing at his former friend. Myri can only watch the silver-haired male use the moment to get out his frustration. Nex: Far as I’m concerned the only reason I even used the damn Grimoire is that (points at him, his scowl strong) you nearly got yourself killed! Why the hell should I answer anything?! Siegfried : (Rolls his eyes and turns his head) Tch… calm down for a second, will you? Reiga : (Holds his head and sighs) Please, and again… technically...both of you-- Nex : (counters angrily without looking at the Lieutenant) Shut up! No one asked your opinion. Reiga : (Sighs thinking to himself) Why do I even bother with those two. Siegfried: It was my choice to stay. There’s no hint of shame to his words, only conviction while he dips his head. Siegfried: I took the risk and I almost paid for it, but at the very least as much as it pains to say this… (pauses as he folds his arms and sighs) To Nex's hot temper, Siegfried responds with a serious look; though grits his teeth to swallow his pride with his next words. Siegfried: I have to thank you for releasing your grimoire; thanks to that the energy I absorbed, it allowed me to deal heavy damage to Zaezel. Nex: Yeah doesn’t change the fact it was a-- (pauses hearing his words as a scowl returns to his expression) Wait...you absorbed that energy I got from the Soul Harvester? Siegfried : Yeah, I did. Didn’t really have much choice in that matter… (Shakes his head as his eyes glance off to the side) As if I didn’t I probably would’ve died, (refocuses on Nex and brushes it off) but either way it worked in my favor. Nex seems a bit offset the moment he hears that, and growls slightly, but keeps himself composed. Nex : Tch. (Firms his stare ) Sieg, that energy is drawn from the Boundary from the source in… Siegfried: ...In? Nex: (Hesitantly) A Gate… one made a long time ago--surprised you even had the ability to access it. Reiga: What exactly are you talking about here, Nex? Nex: You know the corruption caused by the Seithr Scourge? It’s linked to that, apparently… where desire in souls turns into power… Siegfried: Desire turning into power huh? Sounds like my kind of place. So if I desire to beat you, it’d give me the power to do it? Saying it with a bit of a smirk, his voice perks up. Nex, however, doesn’t find the thought amusing, glaring at him in a disapproving manner. Nex: Don’t even say shit like that, you moron. You only got a taste of it, and you shouldn’t have even had that. Siegfried: (Sighs, blowing out air as he turns away from Nex and shrugs outwardly) Here we go… Nex: The source my Grimoire is connected to is a power that’s better left alone, it can destroy the mind. Don’t you ever desire that kind of power-- you hear me? Reiga: Can one of you just answer me instead of arguing? They continue regardless of the youngest male’s request. Siegfried : What's done is done… nothing can change that. (Looks at Nex) That energy felt… dangerously alluring, yet nothing bad has happened from absorbing it. Myri : (Offscreen as Reiga looks back over ) Is that why you... changed like that? Nex goes silent for a moment as he moves and takes his sword from off against the wall, placing it away against the strap on the back of his black jacket. Nex : No. (Looks at Siegfried) Drawing power from the Boundary is already dangerous enough as is, what that energy is can destroy you eventually. I don’t mean by death either. (Scowls strongly as he peers in warning) Siegfried: I don’t really feel anything different, maybe you’re just overreacting as usual. Nex looks at the shell on the back of his hand after hearing Siegfried. Nex I'm not overreacting. I have a potential source of that power myself-- my Azure Grimoire, it was modified for it. (Outloud with a scowl) There are gonna be other sources of that energy...there has to be, wouldn’t you think? (looks at his hands) Reiga: Other sources? Nex: The Grimoire isn’t the master source, it was made to become a source to tap into that power, to collect it alongside the Azure. (clenches his hands before he lowers them to his side) And no matter what the government might say-- those threats are still around. Reiga : Wonder if the appearance of Zaezel has anything to do with this. Explains why he was so damn strong if he’s drawing on destructive power like Nex… he might know something about those sources. Nex: I’m pretty sure Zaezel is after one… Our power is different but drawn out from the same place. Still, his mind and body are completely devoured by seithr and that energy. Reiga: I have to stop him either way. That thought made Siegfried nearly laugh, but he keeps it to himself and turns his attention elsewhere. Siegfried :'' (To himself)'' Mr Prodigy defeating Zaezel... no way in hell that rookie will beat Nex or me to that. Nex : (Walks back forward and frowns ) If you do happen to find what those sources are, don’t screw around with ‘em. Trust me when I say they’re more then you can handle. Nex walks past him and goes toward the door, while Myri stands up and looks at him. Myri : (looks at him in concern ) Hey, where are you going? Nex : I don’t have a reason to stay here do I? I’m leaving for the branch and the restricted area soon, at the highest level. Zaezel’s going there as well anyway… and I’m not going to let him stand in my way. Reiga : Just try not to kill everyone in the area next time… once we leave I’m-- Nex : (Glances at him and Reiga stops talking) If you want to get yourself killed by Zaezel go right ahead. You fight him you may die. You fight me... you will die. Take it as a warning. Nex leaves through the sliding doors and Myri lets off a long sigh as she falls back into the chair. Reiga : (Mutters as he stands up) He’s real difficult to deal with... Siegfried : (Folds his arms) Like you’re better company. It’s a wonder you’re still alive... Hearing the Brigadier's needling comment, Reiga retorts with a shake of his head in objecting fashion. Reiga : You had to absorb that weird energy to do anything to Zaezel. I actually managed to damage him with my own power. (sighs as he looks away) Reiga remembers the strike of his blade leaving a wound to Zaezel as the being grew furious with it. Reiga: ...Though to be honest I have no idea how I did that, it just sort of happened to react. Myri : You managed to harm Zaezel without relying on that energy? Siegfried rolls his eyes at the conversation. Siegfried : (To himself) Just luck. And all luck runs out, he’s green as ever still just relying on the power he doesn’t even understand. (Outloud as he speaks in condescending tone) Tch… Perhaps our Mr. Prodigy actually managed to use his own skills, but that’d be asking too much. The only reason you've probably managed to harm Zaezel is due to the fact you got him with a surprise attack. Reiga : I survived...to me that’s all that matters. I’ll figure out how to better utilize my potential later… Amiss all the chatter, a transmission begins to make its way to Siegfried’s attention, and Reiga gains an abrupt scowl hearing it. Akuhei : (Transmission) Brigadier where the hell are you, you vanished off the map… Siegfried : (To himself) Ugh… And now the second worst person I'd rather avoid. Akuhei : You’re not going to die, are you? His question brims with fake concern, making the blue-haired young man lower his head with a distasteful look growing across his face as his superior continues to speak. Akuhei: I caught the tail end of that conflict with the terrorist Zaezel. And heard you fought Azure 0, how hard that must’ve been for you. Siegfried : No sir, I’m not dead, although at this point… I’m not sure whether it’s hell or not. Akuhei : (Transmission) Oh was it that bad? A slight growl comes from Reiga as he overhears it and cuts into the conversation. Reiga : Forgive me “sir” but if you were there why the hell didn’t you do anything? Akuhei : Does this conversation concern you, Lieutenant? No, it doesn't. Reiga: It does when you’re considered among the strongest in our ranks…and yet you did nothing. Even I know that you’re an ultimatum against Nex. Akuhei: Daddy tell you that? Well shit, I don’t even care anymore about keeping my presence here secret… Reiga: Well I do. And Nex freaked out about Akari, I want to know- Akuhei: Oh for fuck's sake... how about you ask the Marshal, ya know, the one who built her! His eyes squinting, Reiga turns away and goes quiet. Akuhei: Now listen, Brigadier… whatever crap you’re tied up in with the Lieutenant drop it because I need to speak with you, and you alone. Siegfried : ('' Frowns shaking his head'' ) Alright then… I guess since you asked so “nicely” I'll drop everything I'm doing, just tell me where I'll be there shortly. Akuhei sends the coordinates to the device and it makes a red dot on the spot near the branch, not within it, not in the restricted area, simply outside of it near a facility used for research and development in the area--A research sector, that had been closed off. Akuhei : Very good. By the way, Lieutenant, get on with finishing Zaezel; he is wounded, after all, and we don’t need him getting into the Restricted Area. Reiga : ...Yes Sir.. ('' Closes his eyes'' ) By the way-- Akuhei : ('' Sighs'' ) If you continue to pursue matters that don't concern you, your proud daddy will be the least of your problems. Understand? Excellent, now get to work Lieutenant. With that, he kills the feed, and a frustrated Reiga sighs. Reiga : Never answers anything. Siegfried : Then you’re a fool for expecting him to answer things, especially if you haven’t earned them, Lieutenant. Now then I must be on my way… Reiga : Earned them? I doubt it has anything to do with that. He doesn’t like me, I mean considering what he said to me last time we talked. Siegfried begins to leave, having no reason to stay here and his questions answered. Myri : Siegfried? Doesn’t it bother you at all, that your superior is someone who is a person who took everything away from you? Hearing her voice, the young man's steps on the tile stop but quickly continue. Myri frowns, but remains persistent and tries to explain once more. Myri: Nex told me that after Imyo died… that they took you in their ranks. (lowers her head slightly) How can you manage to work with people like that? Aren’t you worried? Reiga : The Brigadier, “worried”? Yeah no, he doesn’t care… trust me on that one. (Gets up and walks away, leaving to push open a door) You’re wasting your breath on that guy Myri. Siegfried : “Worried” huh…? (Crosses his arms with a shrug) I don’t see why I should be... sure I do blame the NOS for everything that's happened to me, but... Myri : But... what about everything wanted to do? Before all this? (looks back up at him) I’ve learned a lot since I left…to the point I’m staying with Nex willingly now. Don’t you want to know what you might not know too? Siegfried : No… I have no need of learning anything else other than what can be provided by the NOS. I had no other plans aside from what Nex is now doing, I thought I could too...but now... there isn’t a point in that. (Shrugs turning his head) Myri : (She walks back up to him) But Imyo wanted you to fight them. (gets in front of him as he walks) but now, you’ve joined them and are even fighting Nex…(Shakes her head) I refuse to believe that this is what you wanted. So why? Siegfried becomes a bit annoyed with it. Siegfried : (To himself) The hell did Nex tell this girl? (Outloud in a discontented way) You’re annoying… (Frowns giving her an annoyed glare) Do you give Nex this much trouble? Myri: Huh? Siegfired: Asking about things that have nothing to do with you, in case you haven’t noticed, Imyo is dead…''(Myri looks down for a moment at his words) I don’t have to carry out his wishes anymore. (Bitterly) And despite being nothing more than a pawn on this grand chessboard we call life, nothing matters. So shut up and get out of my way, you eyesore!'' Myri : (To herself) That glare… his voice was so cold… Put into a bit of a stunned state, Myri lowers her head and Siegfried swings his arm through the air in aggression and moves right past her and through the doorway. As he disappears, Myri sits back on one of the chairs in the empty room with a sullen frown. Myri : (To herself) Is it the Azure doing that…? Or something else… (Offscreen) ...Him and Nex… A quiet Nex turns his head to notice Siegfried leave the building and he puts his arms over the railing. ???: Beast of Sin, Nex Azure 0! Nex's eyes open in slight annoyance as he hears his name, the man raises his hand to the side of his head, tilting his temple against his palm and sighs. '' '''Nex:' Who is it this time...? (Looks down from the railing with a look of disinterest) A woman of light violet hair and a decorated uniform stands below him, her eyes staring at the rebel on the metal balcony, squinting toward him with an intense dislike. Mysteria: You may have stopped Zaezel briefly and defended us from Seithr Beings, (Shakes her head as she gestures out with her spear) but I refuse to believe that you're still any kind of good in this world. (Closes her eyes with a frown) What my eyes saw in you... can not be changed. Nex: Ugh... (Rolls his eyes and sighs) Yeah fine, whatever. Mysteria: (Opens them with conviction) There’s a vile darkness that exists at the core of your blackened, sinful soul. Nex: (Messes with his collar as he listens with a defiant look as he straightens his stance) Did you come to bore me with a bunch of shit I've heard a million times? What do you want—to fight me? To "Slay and catch the monster"? (Sardonically as he scowls) I'd rather not kill anyone, I'm not in the mood...and I don't devour you stubbornly righteous types. Mysteria: Wicked Demon. You follow the wrong cause, you use the Azure to threaten our world... when it is meant to be used to help our world obtain its desire for peace. Nex: Actually the Azure isn't meant to be known by the majority of the world... you all just decided what it 'should' be used for. Mysteria: The Grimoire corrupts you, compels you to go against our world. Nex: The Grimoire is evil, and you're a slave to the government and their ideal desires, what else is new. Mysteria: You will not threaten what I hold dear in this world, I saw what you tried to do to harm them. No... I saw what you will do. I won't let it happen. Her sudden increase in tone prompts the rebel to direct a cold glare at her. There's a tense silence between the two, but Nex hears the sliding doors on the lower levels open, breaking his thought. The one who walks through the doorway is Myri, her eyes widen when she spots the events. Her sapphire-colored hair is tossed by the wind as she quickly comes out in the open in a small jog. Myri: Mysteria-- Nex? In that moment, the tension loosens. Gruffly, Nex gives off a sigh as he leans against the wall behind him, and gradually he lets go of his sword. Mysteria gives another look to him before she puts her own weapon away with a quick and graceful twirl. '' '''Myri': Is something wrong? She nervously asks, looking at the two.'' '' Mysteria: (pulls her hair back and then shakes her head) Nothing, I just was speaking to that man, but he did nothing but growl. (Sighs) I still don't understand why you'd go with him. Myri: It's a personal choice Mysteria... I don’t expect you to understand it. Mysteria: I'll respect that for the time being. Saying it in acceptance with a small sigh, Mysteria voices a new question. Mysteria: Is Reiga still here? Myri: (Nods) Reiga is okay, he's with Akari in one of the back rooms. Mysteria: '(''Smiles as she hears it) Oh, thank goodness. '''Mystria (cont.): (Voice Only) Please be cautious around that man Myri, and anytime you feel you need to get away from him, just let me know. The comment causes Nex to roll his eyes. She walks by Myri to head through the doors, and Myri's eyes close with slight concern. '' ---- Entrusted Again Elsewhere, atop a street light, a refined voice sounds. Her eyes half-way shut as they watch the figure of the Brigadier move steadily away. '''Legna:' (Offscreen) My, that child has no idea what he is involving himself in. There is little that can be done about his situation… A solemn tone hangs in her words, but she turns away and looks out to the skyline. Legna: And yet, Nex continues to try and keep his word to help that boy… still, something more important is to be done now that matters are moving ahead. In her hand is a small statue that she moves her fingers across, the clay object in the shape of a feline can be seen in her right palm. There's a single blustering gust, and Legna disappears. Siegfried lifts his head as he feels a breeze, but huffs as he sees nothing but the city. ---- Where she appears is what looks to be an area occupied by rubble. She takes dainty steps through a growing field, which has become overgrowth over the remains of a modest little building. But the Seithr doesn’t penetrate the air, almost as though something prevents it. Legna: It took me this long to gain enough strength to finally come back here. Now that the NOS is no longer focused on this spot, but Kagutsuchi and that beast Zaezel… She has a somber smile cross her expression and closes her eyes. Lifting her head, the vampire begins speaking to the air as though someone could hear her, and amusement flutters in her delicate voice. Legna: You’ve been anchoring yourself here… you stubborn man. A ball of energy appears nearby the wreckage, and a voice answers. ???: You know full well I don’t have a choice in the matter, after all, Rachel would have killed me if I left you to deal with this alone. Legna: Implying I can’t handle matters on my own are we? Perhaps I should just let you stay here rather than give you another chance? Her lips twist into a smile, the vampire saying it half teasingly while turning her head up and looking away while folding her arms. She then fixates her eyes on the orb that comes winding back to her sight. Legna: In truth, I am glad you’ve survived… at least in some measure. Although it looks like you’ve been shattered heavily... ???: After I made a fool of the snake how could he leave me be? My being a target for the NOS was just an excuse for him, and it’s because this is bigger than all of us, not because you're not capable. Legna: Perhaps… there is no point in lamenting over past mistakes. Ones like us can’t speak of it now much, either way. This world is paranoid of its demons buried away coming back to haunt it. You’ve joined what it believes are threats. Legna’s eyes close slightly, but there's an uncharacteristically nervous pause in her tone while she directs a question to the light orb. Legna: But thankfully… I don’t sense malice in your soul against this world. I am correct, right? ???: No, I’ve fought for this world for so long; no matter what they’ve thought of me it would take a lot more than death to change my mind now. The resolve in the being's voice puts the vampire's worries at ease. Legna: Good. That trait is such a rarity in a soul now… but I do know of others, just very few with the people in this world becoming more inclined to just simply give up. ???: I figured I'd be dragged back into this again, it was just a matter of when. She sighs, closing her eyes in heavy thought, resting her hand on her cheekbone. Legna: The NOS’ desire must be dealt with, and a evil as malicious as despair will emerge and devour everything if action is not taken to change things. Legna looks as the spirit takes shape of a cat beastkin, whose eyes flinch when he hears her words about that “evil”. The vampire continues to speak, walking through the grass and the remains of the house. Legna: Yes… I am afraid that 'possibility' is still rearing its head through those “patches” on the Boundary; people are still seeking its power, desiring it… as idiotic as mankind may be, and in this world, where there is no connection to "gods" and only mankind's arrogance to guide them, I can not simply allow them to delve blindly into their despair. (Lowers her head, letting out a sigh) As their struggle would affect the Azure… A little giggle escapes her lips, the vampire amusing herself with the thought about her own words. Legna: Hm-hm… perhaps that makes me a bit manipulative. Interfering with humanity, or maybe I’m becoming more attuned to this cursed role. ???: You're merely going into the role the others intended for you, you’ll need that little bit of cunning if we get more involved again. The light chases after her, floating around while the two continue to converse. Legna: Hm… yes, my only wish is to succeed this time. And so, I saw it necessary to bring you back in our game… even if your mind certainly has been ripped into by that infernal weapon. ???: Must be pretty important if you're dragging an old soul like me into it. (Remorsefully) Although, I must admit he did quite a number on me. Legna: Oh yes. But, I will not require you to remember everything right away, instead, I need you to help me with two individuals. Her delicate steps suddenly stop, while golden bristles of her hair sway in the breeze. Swaying her head to look over her shoulder, Legna notices the puzzled look on the spirit; in response, her own gaze becomes grim. ???: Ah... it feels like I should know who you’re talking about but I just can’t reach it, the snake was more thorough than I had hoped in tearing out my mind... Legna: The man who holds the Azure Grimoire, Nex. The other has yet to learn her role that this world has for her...I suppose you could call her part of this World's Desire, the desire mankind made... ???: A wildcard in this whole thing eh, as for Nex I’m … worried, Imyo’s death may have been the last straw for him, are you sure it’s possible to pull him back? Legna: The man has been met with despair time and time again, even after Imyo’s death he dealt with situations most unpleasant. But he has yet to give in...entirely. He has been damaged, but he still fights, and despite his volatile state I think that alone is enough to try. Letting her bright eyes close completely, the vampire clears her thoughts to envision the man in question. Nex stands with his back turned while looking away, one side of his body consumed by the Grimoire and covered in physically present constructs growing over his arm while a small blue light struggles to survive in his body. All around him, are beasts that grow from the darkness surrounding him and deep-red energy sits underneath his feet while there’s blue far above him. Legna: It is not just in his hands, this time. It is up to the world to take a chance with him, to let things move ahead, instead of allowing the fear of the future and memories of a bleak past to control the world’s desire. That girl… is a vital part of that chance for not only him but many other souls. Sighing when she breaks her concentration, the golden-eyed girl dips her head. Legna: If the world takes a chance with him… perhaps he and others will learn to forgive it. ???: Someone who has been through as much as Nex does not change easily, though, I should wait to see for myself how bad everything is before I should say anything too bitter. Legna: Although he is partly consumed, he mustn’t rely on the power within the Azure Grimoire to grant him his own strength. It is not something I wish to witness again… the desires of this world will consume him and others torturously. The Observer grimaces a bit at the thoughts, but quietly calms down. Legna: No matter your reservations to him, he has to overcome the world’s endless desires, but he won’t succeed unless helped. ???: We can’t force him to change though, or else we may just push him farther down the path, plus if he learns …. His words seem to trail off as his ears lower, hesitating to say his thoughts. ???: ...At least thanks to our past efforts his memories won’t be a problem. Legna: That is true enough… ever since that time he's had no issues with those memories. There have been individuals who have tried to tamper with the Grimoire, but nothing has managed to release it fully. (Closes her eyes) I only hope that continues. ???: Considering all the effort we’ve put into securing it I should hope not, and if the Grimoire ever does manage to reach him it may be impossible for us to bring him back so I'll be sure to check everything is secure once we meet up with him. Legna: Yes, just be prepared. He won’t recall you, he won’t understand, and he is likely to reject the situation. ???: ... I’m used to not being remembered, I will do what I must as I have always done. After all, I can’t let everyone’s sacrifices be in vain. Legna: (Smiles, facing away from him once more) That will have to do, then, as I’ll be relying on you a bit longer. Shall we be going? ???: (Smiles) Of course kiddo, looks like it’s your turn now to bring me back into the world, isn’t fate funny sometimes. Legna gives an acknowledging nod, then concentrates while releasing a gust around the two as a golden glyph opens up; the girl spreads her hands and the two vanish into the portal. ---- A Troubling Truth Outside of the medical sector, Nex stands on the balcony, bending his front body over the railing and staring toward the higher levels of the city, thought heavy in his two-tone eyes. Resting his elbow on the cold steel of the bar, the man finally sets the edge of his hand under his lip with a huff. A set of light footsteps making contact with the metal floor come from behind him, drawing his attention and a soft voice greets him. Myri: (Voice only) Why are you still out here? Nex: (Without looking at her) Should I be somewhere else? Myri: (Voice only) Well, I mean, Reiga let us stay here so you could recover. Aren't you at least going to thank them for that? Finally directing his attention to the young woman by glancing over his shoulder, Nex flashes a squint, scrunching his brow and shifts his expression to a blunt frown. Myri clasps her hands behind her back and decides to approach anyway. Coming up to the silver-haired man’s side, she releases her hands, fiddling with her fingers before setting them on the bar, and quickly tilting her gaze up at him with a cautious stare, waiting for his response. Nex: Thank my enemies...? (Flicks his head away in disapproval) Tch, better to just leave before they decide to call in backup. He responds curtly, Myri releases a sigh at the male's attitude. Myri: I don't think they will if they were going to wouldn't they have done that already? ...Besides, someone needed to check to make sure you weren't going off on your own. Slight frustration bubbles in her tone and Nex looks right at her in sharp gesture, tilting his gaze down and narrowing his stare. Nex: I never wanted you to check on me, I didn't ask you to, so why are you doing it? His harsh response makes Myri flinch. The girl sulks, letting her eyelids droop over her golden irises and tilting her head away as she pulls her fingertips through the strands of her periwinkle blue hair with a lack of confidence. Seeing that, Nex gives another grunt in annoyance, looking away once more. Nex: Look. The sooner you stop concerning yourself over me, the better. He retorts gruffly, flicking his collar and adopting a straighter posture as he begins to look to the north straits leading through a district in Kagutsuchi. Myri’s voice again draws him out of concentration as he turns his eyes up. Myri: So do you just want me to think of you like the guy who kidnapped me with the intention to destroy everything? Nex: (Raises his brow with a scoff in amusement) Think of me however you want. Doesn’t make any real difference. Myri: (Frowns, unconvinced) That’s a lie. Nex: (Squints) How? Myri: You were upset at us for listening to Lukain’s word over yours. So obviously...what people think of you does matter somewhat. I think it surprised you when I stopped myself. Nex: Yeah? Myri: Nex, I meant what I said. I don’t want to be the one who judges you, I was letting someone else make that choice for me, because it was easier, because I could go back home and forget everything. I desired that, and then...I told myself no. It wasn’t what I wanted. After hearing her explanation, the rebel shakes his head once. Nex: I am its enemy for a reason...don’t forget that. Myri: Fine, but at least let me think of you how I want. I know nothing about you, let me see for myself and decide. Nex gives a hum in amusement, lifting his head back at her words. Nex: I suppose if you’re trying to decide things for yourself that’s better than the last time your power was involved. Myri: Why wouldn’t I? (Twists her head slightly with a frown in concern) That’s...a strange thing for you to say. For the briefest of seconds, Nex seems to hesitate in the realization of what he’d said. Nex: Didn’t mean anything...but listen, (gestures at her firmly) if you’re goin’ to walk this road then try not to do stupid things like what you pulled back there. Nex’s response causes the girl to lift her stare, her gold eyes express her confusion. Following the man with her head as he begins to step away from the rails and make his way to the staircase. Myri: What exactly are you talking about? What did I do? Nex: (Looks over his shoulder, squinting) Didn’t I tell you to stay outta my way when I was dealin’ with that monster from the Boundary? (Returns his gaze forward) You didn’t listen. Myri: Is it because you think I can’t handle it? Nex: I told you I need you to stay alive and come with me to deal with the Gate here. You can’t do that if you’re goddamn dead, now can you? Myri: I’m sorry? If I recall correctly, you were the one who needed help. Nex stops. Myri: If Sylar and I hadn’t shown up to stop you, who knows what you would have done! Akari would probably be dead! I don’t want them to be killed, Nex! Especially not by you, I want to trust you, I do, but you make that almost impossible at times! Nex’s eyes widen a minute before he scowls and takes his gaze away from her. '' '''Nex': Whether you trust me or not, you need to stay alive... Myri huffs in frustration with the man, shaking her head before she goes after him. Myri: And you still haven’t even told me what in specific you want me to do! Fed up with the girl’s complaints, Nex swiftly looks back at the entry. Nex: If you wanna complain, you can sit right there and wait it out. I’m not forcin’ you into this, so either deal with it or stop whining. Myri: I’m not whining, this is perfectly reasonable of me to request information from a guy who I still know next to nothing about! Exasperated, Nex’s expression crinkles with annoyance, but a solemn tone fills out Myri’s words, bringing his eyes to her once more. '' '''Myri': I just wanted to know a little, I’m not like you, you know. I don’t get to have that sense of knowing exactly what to do, or an Observer helping me… She appears a bit helpless as her hands slip back to her sides. Myri: You don’t know what it’s like to feel powerless. So many times I couldn’t do anything to help anyone...and without you, I would probably be dead or worse. (Lowers her head) I just weigh you down. Unsure of how to respond, the teeth of the rebel touch as he thinks and slowly breathes out to regain his patience. Nex: I do know what it’s like to be powerless...and believe me when I say you have power. I'm just tryin’ to make sure you use it for what you want. I never got that choice. Myri: Really? But you never seem to have any problems…besides your attitude anyway. As the rebel’s back faces her, he begins to move northward once more, and Myri chases after him going to his side. Myri: Can you at least explain what happened when Lukain asked me to stop you? So I can at least understand a little more about this power I have. Promise I won’t ask anything more, for a bit. The response causes Nex to cringe and sigh aloud. For a moment he holds his temple in contemplation, before finally slipping a word in relent. Nex: Desire. Myri: Desire? Nex: When you were focusing on my Grimoire to stop its power with your own, you made a connection it. In it, you saw a reality you wanted to happen, but you subconsciously rejected it. Myri: ...But...you killed me. I don’t…why would I--? The girl can hardly gather her words, stumbling over them with a horrified expression and confusion glazing her eyes. '' '''Nex': Desire isn’t always somethin’ we can control...and sometimes it can consume us. (Looks at his arm) I would know, dealing with this thing’s “hunger”. And you haven’t figured out how to command that power you have either. Clearly, you don’t know what you want yet...maybe you can figure it out on your way there. Why part of you wants to die by my hand, why you see me as your killer. Myri’s eyes remain wide at his grim words, at a loss as Nex draws away from her. He gets a few feet away when a strong gust of golden particles whips strands of his silver hair. Legna: (Offscreen) My, do you intend to break her spirit with such heavy words? No tact whatsoever. Nex: (Stops) Legna… ---- End of Lingering Resolve Continues in: Roles of the Order ---- Category:Control Sequence Transcript